Conociendo a una loca
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Sakura Haruno padece de una enfermedad la cual es de multiples personalidad; no se sabe cual de todas ellas es la verdadera; todos dicen que está loca, a algunos les gusta su estado tierno, otros el lado sádico, o el lado embustero; o el lado pervertido o el amoroso; y por el último el lado dramático; pero hay una persona que les gusta todos esos cambios y es Neji Hyuga. NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Conociendo a una loca**

Capítulo 1:

_Neji Hyuga es un ninja considerado genio, es muy habilidoso con un gran prestigio ya que con todas las misiones que ha hecho tanto en equipo o en solitario han salido victoriosos; poseedor de un gran kenkkei genkai el cual es el Byakugaan, pero eso ya todos sabemos; pero que pasaría si el tan famoso Soy-mejor-que tú- y-soy-un-cubito-de-hielo; no fuera tan cubito de hielo como lo pensamos; si tuviera un pequeña debilidad como él lo llama, pero en vez de eso todos sabemos que es una gran ventaja porque ese sentimiento nuevo que tendrá no lo hará débil sino lo hará más fuerte._

_Pero para eso tendrá que pasar muchos pero muchos riesgos, porque la persona la cual menos espero enamorarse no es precisamente del lado bueno; ya que de vez en cuando es alguien amable pero eso solo lo usa para luego atacar; y otras veces es alguien sádica y asesina._

_Si como lo leyeron esa persona sufre múltiples personalidades, una chica que nación en la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero fue criada en la aldea sangrienta; que con las traumas de pequeña le salió personalidades las cuales a veces la ayudan otras veces le hacen meter la pata; pero lo que no se esperaba el cubito de hielo es que todas las personalidades de la chica que se llama Sakura Haruno se enamorarían de él._

_**Quién es ella?**_

-No es emocionante salir de misión todos juntos, Tebbayo!.- gritaba un imperativo chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes cielos; con una sonrisa zorruna mirando a su compañeros que estaban saltando rama en rama atrás de él.

En eso se hizo un acercamiento al primer chico que estaba al costado de Naruto; quien era un joven de cabellos en forma de casco de color negro y ojos del mismo color con un traje látex así me olvidaba decir que tenía una cejas muy pobladas y es Rock Lee que estaba en una pose con el dedo gordo levantado; atrás de esos dos estaba un pelinegro con destellos azulados y ojos negros que se vio que suspiro en forma aburrida por estar soportando a esos dos con Naruto es suficiente pero con el otro es un caos pensaba Sasuke Uchiha; al costado de ese chico estaba una castaña y con ojos de color chocolate que miraba negando la cabeza a esos dos de adelantes ya que eran los ninjas más imperativos de la aldea y era Ten ten Ama; y no por ser último es menos importnate estaba Neji Hyuga un castaño de cabello largo y con unos ojos de un bellísimo color perla que tenía una mirada seria.

-Yo sé que esta misión será genial, ya lo presiento, Teebayo!.- gritaba Naruto nuestro tonto amigo, pero en eso se rasco la cabeza.-Chicos que es lo que estábamos buscando.- dijo haciendo que la única mujer del equipo callera estilo anime del árbol.

-Eres un dobe.- dijo el Uchiha fulminando al rubio con la mirada.- La misión trata de que debemos ir a la casa de un feudal porque se siente amenazado ya que hay muchos movimientos afuera de su casa.- dijo Sasuke aburrido por repetirles las cosas a ese dobe.

-QUÉ?! Esa es la misión y yo que pensé que íbamos a patear traseros.- dijo muy indignado Naruto.

-Naruto no este triste, ya que eso nos hará más fuertes.- decía todo dramático el de traje látex, haciendo que la chica lo mire mal porque ya no aguantaba tantas pendejadas.

-Y que esperabas Naruto, si solo somos Chunnin.- dijo el de ojos perlas muy serio viéndolo de reojo.- Deja de ser infantil y actúa como un verdadero ninja.- dijo.

-Yo soy un gran ninja, cuando sea Hokage no te daré trabajo Neji.- dijo mirándolo como si eso fuera su venganza.

Siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron al palacio del feudal el cual les dio unas grandes habitaciones, durante su estadía.

-Escuchen haremos guardia, hoy lo haré yo en la noche.- dijo Neji y los demás asintieron.- Mañana serán Ten ten y Lee, y el próximo día Ssuke con Naruto.- dijo todos asintieron menos…

-NO HARÉ GUARDIA CON EL TEME!.- gritó molesto Naruto.

-A quién le dices teme, maldito dobe.- contraatacó Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues yo no veo a otro teme, solo a ti Sasuke.- y así comenzó una nueva discusión entre esos dos.

Neji estaba haciendo guardia mirando por todos lados sin usar su byakugan; estaba caminando cuando escuchó una risa muy adorable el cual le dio curiosidad y lo siguió.

Al llegar a su destino pudo ver un hermoso lago y arriba del mismo lago estaba la luna; pero eso no es lo que veía nuestro genio, lo que miraba es que en el lago había una mujer con una raro color de cabello ya que era rosado; pasando sus manos por sus brazos haciendo que a Neji les de unas grandes ganas de entrar y ayudarla a bañar, pero como el orgulloso que es no lo hizo.

Y como si estuviera en cámara lenta la mujer volteó y Neji pudo apreciar unos bellos ojos de color jade, los cuales brillaban con una gran ilusión, el agua del lago le quedaba por la cintura haciéndole ver los senos de la chica, esa imagen tan bella se fue al carajo porque la chica se tapó el busto, su mirada mostraba sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo vergüenza, y la chica gritó.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.- gritaba la chica fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Neji no hacía nada.- QUE TE PASA DEJA DE VERME!.- decía muy cabreada la chica teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente, y mostraba su puño, y ahí recién el Hyuuga se dio cuenta y volteó ocultando su sonrojo en su tiernas mejillas.

La chica muy avergonzada salió del lago y rápidamente se vistió.- Ya puedes voltear.- dijo porque el chico estaba dándole la espalda y le daba curiosidad de saber porque no se fue.

-Hmp!.- fue lo único que pudo articular Neji, la chica estaba vestida con unos shorts de color negro debajo de los muslos, y llevaba una polera de color rojo.

-Quién eres y que quieres?.- la chica fue al grano no estaba con rodeos pero lo dijo de una manera agradable.

Neji solo la miraba y como vio que no tenía armas y se veía muy indefensa, pensó que no sería una amenaza, siendo eso su primer error.- No es de tu incumbencia; pero necesito saber que haces en estas tierras.- dijo recordando la misión, y con esa pregunta la chica ató clavos.

Con una sonrisa muy inocente contestó.- Solo me estaba bañando pero un pervertido me estaba mirando así que me vestí y le estoy preguntando que le pasa.- dijo haciendo sonrojar al chico Hyuuga el cual volteó el rostro.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.- dijo Neji haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no suene avergonzada.

-Jijijijiji tú tampoco.- dijo riéndose del chico ya que se le hacia muy tierna la escena de ese chico muy lindo.

-MOCOSA!.- se escuchó una voz ronca que llamaban a alguien, y la chica de cabellos rosados volteó mirando a un punto específico el cual había muchos árboles.

-Chau ya me debo ir, mi papá me está buscando.- dijo mirándolo y sonrió.- Me gustaría volverte a ver.- dijo pero cuando Neji iba a hablar la chica se fue corriendo desapareciendo por los árboles, Neji no pudo hacer nada porque se agarraba la mejilla la cual la chica besó.

-Pero quien es ella?.- fue la pregunta del Hyuuga que fue llevada por el viento.

:::Continuará:::

Espero que les guste y no se olviden dejar reviews.

Si muy corto pero es como el prólogo de esta nueva historia.

Bye bye….


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociendo a una loca**

Capítulo 2:

_Neji Hyuga es un ninja considerado genio, es muy habilidoso con un gran prestigio ya que con todas las misiones que ha hecho tanto en equipo o en solitario han salido victoriosos; poseedor de un gran kenkkei genkai el cual es el Byakugaan, pero eso ya todos sabemos; pero que pasaría si el tan famoso Soy-mejor-que tú- y-soy-un-cubito-de-hielo; no fuera tan cubito de hielo como lo pensamos; si tuviera un pequeña debilidad como él lo llama, pero en vez de eso todos sabemos que es una gran ventaja porque ese sentimiento nuevo que tendrá no lo hará débil sino lo hará más fuerte._

_Pero para eso tendrá que pasar muchos pero muchos riesgos, porque la persona la cual menos espero enamorarse no es precisamente del lado bueno; ya que de vez en cuando es alguien amable pero eso solo lo usa para luego atacar; y otras veces es alguien sádica y asesina._

_Si como lo leyeron esa persona sufre múltiples personalidades, una chica que nación en la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero fue criada en la aldea sangrienta; que con las traumas de pequeña le salió personalidades las cuales a veces la ayudan otras veces le hacen meter la pata; pero lo que no se esperaba el cubito de hielo es que todas las personalidades de la chica que se llama Sakura Haruno se enamorarían de él._

**_LA NOVIA DE NEJI!?_**

De ese día en el cual Neji había visto a esa hermosa mujer de éxoticos cabellos rosados no la había vuelto a ver y todas las noches salía con un sigilo como el de un gato e iba al lago para ver si la volvia a ver pero no la encontraba, ya habían pasado unos dos días; y acerca de la misión no encontraban a la persona que merodeaban por ahí, así que ya estaban arreglando las cosas para irse.

En la habitación del genio Hyuga el cual estaba un poco molesto porque ya se iban y no volvió a ver a su damisela.- Ya que me importa, si ella no quiere volver porque debería a mi importarme.- se intentaba convencer Neji, pero algo dentro de él sabía que no podía.

Neji intentaba convencerse que era tonto pensar en una mujer la cual no conocía ni siquiera el nombre, Neji cabeceaba el tema una y otra vez que no se dio cuenta cuando su compañero de habitación entro y estaba atrás de él.- Neji no crees que esta misión fue una perdida de tiempo.- dijo Lee un poco deprimido.

Neji casi le da un ataque por el susto pero seguía con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas de matar ahí mismo a Lee por tomarlo de sorprendido.

En eso lo que pasó fue muy rápido para los dos, ya que escucharon una explosión y los dos se fueron corriendo y por los pasillos se encontraron con Naruto, Ten ten y Sasuke, al llegar a las afuera vieron al feudal abrazando a su hija muy asustados viendo a un punto específico el cual había lo que restaba de los árboles ya que ahí calló la bomba.

-Feudal valla a la casa.- ordenó Neji activando su byakugaan y en eso vio cuatro chacras escondidos entre los árboles, y sentía que una de ellas ya lo conocía en eso se fue corriendo y cuando llegó al lugar vio a un señor de unos cuarenta años; dos de unos veinte, y al final estaba la chica de cabellos rosados y de ojos jade que lo miró sorprendida; y Neji también estaba sorprendido al volverla a ver.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha lo siguieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque al verlo sentían que sus chacras no eran muy elevados serán del nivel de un gennin; Ten ten se puso al frente del que tenía una ytakana y muchas armas más y es era el de los cuarenta años; Naruto el de unos de los de veinte años y Lee el otro; y al final solo quedaron Neji y Sasuke los cuales al mismo tiempo dieron un paso hacia donde estaba la única mujer.

-Tks Hyuga yo pelearé.- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado porque quería pelear, ya que una gran parte de la misión fue acosado por la hija del feudal y quería olvidarse como casi lo viola.- Esta molestia será mía.- dijo viendo a la de cabellos rosados la cual lo miró sorprendida por el apodo.

Y para sorpresa de los dos únicos hombres que no peleaban era que la chica de cabellos rosados se arrodilló y empezó a llorar a moco suelto.-Me dijo molestia!.- decía apuntando a Sasuke y mirando a Neji.- Defiéndeme.- le decía a Neji el cual le salió una gota de sudor igual que al pelinegro, al ver esa escena tan ridícula de la chica.

En eso apareció una ráfaga de viento haciendo que a Sasuke y Neji su cabellos se muevan como comercial de shampoo; haciéndolos ver jodidamente sexy a esos dos y Sakura se sonrojó y dejó de llorar, se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos.- Pero que guapos.- dijo acercándose seximente a esos dos, haciendo que Neji y Sasuke la miren raro porque cambio rápido de personalidad ya que veían que tenían una mirada pervertida.

-Estás loca.- fue l que dijo Neji y Sasuke solo se dedicó a asentir dándole razón al genio.

-Si pero por ti papito rico.- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Neji el cual se sonrojó pero volteó para que nadie se de cuenta, haciendo reír en forma de burla a Sasuke en serio que era divertido ver como coqueteaban a un cubo de hielo, claro si él no era el cubo de hielo.

Pero cuando la chica iba a seguir hablando un kunai pasó por su mejilla, que era de Ten ten que al acabar con su adversario fue a acabar con ella ya que vio que sus dos compañeros de misión no atacaban a la de cabello rosa así que atacó.

La chica de cabellos rosados estaba en shock, y uno de los chicos de veinte años al ver como cortaron a la chica se asustó en sus ojos reflejaba el terror y paró la pelea con Naruto.- PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!.- gritó y el otro chico al escuchar y ver a la chica también se asustó y esos dos desaparecieron tan rápido como flash.

Ahora volviendo con la de ojos jade; ella había llevado su mano en la mejilla la cual y luego la vio la cual estaba manchada de sangre..._Esa.. es mi san..gre no no puede ser..._la chica no salía del shock todos veían como la chica miraba su mano entre sorprendida y asustada; en eso vieron como sus ojos se vieron tan frío como un tempano de hielo, ni siquiera Sasuke ponía los ojos de esa forma.

Su cabeza lo agacho y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos en eso empezó a levantar la cabeza lentamente, y cuando estaba mirándolos vieron que tenía una sonrisa malévola, que les dio mucho miedo ya que sentían que iban a morir ahí mismo.

* * *

Mientras ellos peleaban vamos dentro de la cabeza de Sakura, ya que no sé como redactar una pelea.

-#Que pasó estaba divirtiendo ahí a fuera con el guapote de ojos perla#- decía Sakura perver que llevaba el polo abierto dejando ver su sostén ; ya al verse que estaba devuelta en el cerebro.

-"Es que parece que Sakura mal salió porque la lastimaron"- se vio a una Sakura tierna con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la misma ropa que Sakura solamente con un moño rojo en el cabello

-$Oye chiquita ya que te gusta un papote porque no te vendo paquete de protecciones$.-Apareció otra Sakura vendedora que tenía una gran casaca marró que al abrirla se vio varias cosas el cual vendía a no se sabe quién.

En eso al frente de la vendedora apareció una Sakura con el rostro pintado como un mimo mirándola acusadoramente.

- $Y a esta loca que le pasa$.- dijo la Sakura vendedora la cual estaba con la casaca, mirando al mimo en frente suyo como si fuera un bicho raro, que que tenía un trauma con esas cosas las cuales recién sabe que son personas.

-3 Es que Sakura drama quiere aprender a ser mimo, es tan genial, y ese chico de ojos perlas no les pareció lindo3- dijo Sakura amor que llevaba unos aretes de un gran corazón; al recordar al guapo chico de ojos perla.

**( Para que se den cuenta, estas Sakura pueden ver, oir lo que pase a fuera mientras una de las personalidades está en el cuerpo; para diferenciarlas les es uesto esto: **"Este es de Sakura tierna, las comillas"; $los signo de dinero es la de vendedora$; 3La de Sakura amor es el corazón3; **Cuando está en negrita es de Sakura sádica o Sakura mal,** #michi es de Sakura pervertida#** y al final;** &No sé que es esto pero es de Sakura dramática **solo así pondré cuando ponga la mente de Sakura, espero que no se les haga muy problemático jijijiji).**

-$Y se supone que la tarada vestida de mimo es la dramática$.- decía Sakura vendedora, viendo como esa Sakura fingía estar encerrada en una caja.-$Espero que esta tarada nunca salga de esa caja$.- dijo esperando que ese deseo se vuelva verdad.

-3Evitaré que esa loca lastime a mi chico3.- dijo Sakura amor parándose, y secándose las lágrima.

Sakura vendedora rodo los ojos u pensaba como alguien como ella alguien de las mejores estafadoras podía estar involucrada y ser la misma persona que esas taradas, por lo menos la Sakura mal pasaba.

-3#A quién le dices tarada#3.- gritaron al mismo tiempo, Sakura perver y Sakura amor.- 3#Si no sabes sabemos lo que piensas ya que tenemos el mismo cerebro#3.- dijeron muy cabreadas.

-"Yo no soy una tarada".- dijo Sakura tierna muy apenada mirando al suelo toda triste por el apodo.

-&...&.- Esta Sakura al ser mimo, solo levantó su mano en un puño e hizo como si tuviera un kunai y se lo arrojo a la Sakura vendedora que le salió una gota de sudor a ver la tontería de la última Sakura.

-3NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS YO SALDRÉ!3.- gritó Sakura amor.

* * *

En la pelea se veían unos heridos, Lee, Naruto, Ten ten, Sasuke y Neji los cuales estaban muy agotados, no pensaban que alguien se vería tan débil les causaría tantos problemas, y cuando veían como Sakura se acercaba para matarlos solo la quedaron mirando.

Peor como si fuera por cosa del destino esa Sakura puso una cara de disgusto y luego su mirada cambió, dándole una mirada soñadora que miraba al Hyuga el cual tenía duda de porque su mirada cambió igual que los demás.

-NEJI!.- gritó Sakura amor, se preguntaran como sabe su nombre pues es muy fácil; porque hace unos momentos escuchó como la chica de cabellos castaño en la pelea lo había llamado.- AMOR DE MI VIDA!.- dijo tirándose a sus brazos y restregando su mejilla con la de él, que se puso muy rojo.

Naruto se burlaba del castaño al ver como intentaba alejarse de la chica pero ella no lo dejaba; Sasuke pensaba que la chica ya se volvió loca, porque hace un momento los quería matar y ahora abrazaba melosamente al Hyuga; Ten ten hervía de los celos y Lee estaba gritando pendejadas acerca de la fuerza del amor.

-Que eres de Neji-Ten ten no estaba con rodeos quería saber porque esa mujer se le lanzó así a su Neji, claro que nunca sería de ella.

-Neji es mi novio.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad porque ya sabía que esa chica quería con su amor.

-LA NOVIA DE NEJI!?.- gritó Ten ten muy sorprendida y enojada.

**:::Continuará:::  
****Dejen comentarios si les gustó, y espero que lo de las Sakuras no les haga confundido; ya mostré a todas las personalidades de la pequeña de Sakura; jijiji me divertí mucho con eso, especialmente con la Sakura vendedora.**

**BYE BYE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conociendo a una loca**

Capítulo 3:

_Neji Hyuga es un ninja considerado genio, es muy habilidoso con un gran prestigio ya que con todas las misiones que ha hecho tanto en equipo o en solitario han salido victoriosos; poseedor de un gran kenkkei genkai el cual es el Byakugaan, pero eso ya todos sabemos; pero que pasaría si el tan famoso Soy-mejor-que tú- y-soy-un-cubito-de-hielo; no fuera tan cubito de hielo como lo pensamos; si tuviera un pequeña debilidad como él lo llama, pero en vez de eso todos sabemos que es una gran ventaja porque ese sentimiento nuevo que tendrá no lo hará débil sino lo hará más fuerte._

_Pero para eso tendrá que pasar muchos pero muchos riesgos, porque la persona la cual menos espero enamorarse no es precisamente del lado bueno; ya que de vez en cuando es alguien amable pero eso solo lo usa para luego atacar; y otras veces es alguien sádica y asesina._

_Si como lo leyeron esa persona sufre múltiples personalidades, una chica que nación en la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero fue criada en la aldea sangrienta; que con las traumas de pequeña le salió personalidades las cuales a veces la ayudan otras veces le hacen meter la pata; pero lo que no se esperaba el cubito de hielo es que todas las personalidades de la chica que se llama Sakura Haruno se enamorarían de él._

_**Un largo y tortuoso regreso**_

Tenten estaba en shock luego de que esa chica pelirosa diga eso, no se podía creer que Neji SU NEJI fuera novia de esa loca, en que momento pasó; y sus sospechas crecían más al ver como Neji volteaba para que no vean su sonrojo por lo que dijo la otra chica; y de parte de los otros chicos Sasuke estaba con una cara de duda; Naruto estaba sorprendido igual que Lee, por la información recién captada.

-Así que castañita no te le acerques a mi Neji.- dijo Sakura amorosa, mirándola con celos por ver como antes esa chica miraba a su "novio".- Neji amor que vamos a hacer ahora.- dijo frotando su mejilla con la de él, haciéndole salir de su trance.

-Cof, cof Vamos ya a ir a la aldea.- dijo Neji intentando recuperar la compostura y se alejaba un poco de la chica lo cual no la dejaba y se apegaba más a él; lo único que pudo conseguir el Hyuga fue que la chica ya no restriegue su mejilla con la de él pero en cambio ella se colgó de su brazo muy feliz.-Di nos como te llamas.- dijo recordando que no sabe su nombre.

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin a verse presentado.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras más lo abrazaba.

-Neji Hyuga.- dijo otra vez intentado alejarla.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo fríamente.

-Naruto Uzumaki futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, Datebaayo!- gritó Naruto.

-Rock Lee.- dijo haciendo que en su alrededor haga un fondo de flores.

-Sakura Haruno.- dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Ella va ir a la aldea después de atacarnos, ser el enemigo, y casi matarnos.- dijo Ten ten muy molesta por eso, para ella la matan ahora y el problema resuelto.

-Vamo ten ten no seas rencorosa.- dijo Naruto.- O sino te volverás como el teme; él está molesto conmigo porque un día me comí un de sus tomates y hasta ahora no me perdona.- dijo asintiendo dándose la razón recibiendo un gruñido del mencionado, y una carcajada de la de ojos jade.

-En eso Naruto tiene razón siempre debemos dar una nueva oportunidad, especialmente si esas personas están enamoradas.- dijo dramático y con un fondo de corazones por el amor que se respira en el aire, porque Sakura casi le roba un beso a Neji. Pero luego se ve que Sakura se sonroja de la nada.

* * *

-#Vamos Sakurea amor, métele mano al papasote de Neji#.- decía la Sakura pervertida imaginándose metiéndole mano con una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en su rostro, el cual salían chorros de sangre que no se daba cuenta.

-"Sakura perver está desangrándose".- dijo la Sakura tierna intentado limpiar la sangre que salía de la nariz de su otra yo, y estaba sonrojada, porque como comparten la misma cabeza ella veía como esa pervertida imaginaba manosear a Neji.

Sakura Vendedora o estafadora estaba igual que Sakura pever por esas imaginaciones; la Sakura drama que seguía como mimo estaba agarrándose la nariz intentado para un chorro de sangre de su nariz así me olvidaba mencionar que la sangre era invisible.

Muy alejadas de ellas se ve a una Sakura que estaba peleando con un enemigo invisible, sin importarle lo que le pasaba alrededor, aunque si vio el pensamiento de la pervertida, pero como ella sabe ocultar todo rastro de sentimiento era difícil saber si estaba avergonzada o le valía madre lo que pasaba.

-No se que le ven al de ojos raritos.- dijo mirándolas a las otras Sakuras que estaban en esos pensamientos pervertidos gracias a la pervertida parte.- Todas son unas patéticas.- dijo y se volvió a entrenar.

-Sakura estafadora saliendo de los pensamientos, se dio cuenta de ese chico de raro traje y su pose ridícula que se parecía tanto a esa Sakura que odiaba tanto, si estaba hablando de la Sakura drama.- Y yo que pensaba que eras la única especie de raros.- dijo burlona dándole un zape a la cabeza de la Sakura drama.

La Sakura drama la apuntó acusadoramente muy enojada en eso vio al chico de cabello casquito y se emociono de saber que había alguien que era como ella que amaba el drama eso le emociono, se había jurado que sería su amiga ya que quería a ser drama con ese chico y esperaba que viera más gente como él; pero lo que quería probar era molestar a Neji con locuras y ponerlo rjito como un tomate; así que levanto la mano en forma de victoria.

-3Peor que pasó3.- dijo Sakura amor al verse que regresó a la mente y ver que estaba lleno de sangre, seguro por la imaginación de Sakura perver que ella vio por eso se puso roja.

-"Sakura drama quiso salir".- dijo Sakura tierna intentando limpiar el lugar; Sakura perver seguía imaginando; Sakura estafadora estaba vendiéndole nuevos artefactos de entrenamiento a Sakura mal que de vez en cuando fulminaba con la mirada porque la intentaba estafarla; y Sakura amor estaba en una esquina muy triste por alejarlo de su amor.

* * *

Luego de despedirse del feudal Neji estaba saltando de rama en rama junto con la lapa de Sakura ero en eso vio que lo soltó y se quedó parada en una rama de los árboles, y tenía la mirada posada abajo y a sus ojos lo tapaba el flequillo; Neji se estremeció porque la última vez que eso pasó esa Sakura se volvió sangrienta y casi los mata; los demás al sentir como esos dos se detuvieron también pararon y estaban muy pálidos por como veían a Sakura.

Peor lo que los descuadró fue que ella sacó algo de su mochila y !¿Se puso una capa?! los miró con una sonrisa; y se puso de rodillas y agarró la mano de Neji como, parecía que se iba a confesar, Naruto miraba interesado pero que chismoso, Ten ten votaba fuego por su boca, Ssuke miraba aburrido lo que iba a pasar y Lee estaba llorando conmovido por esa escena.

-Neji.- dijo Sakura drama mirándolo aun arrodillada, con unos ojos muy decididos.- Quieres casarte conmigo.- dijo de no se sabe donde sacando un anillo, dejando a Neji en shock pero con un sonrojo no muy visible; Naruto se carcajeaba, Ten ten la mataba con la mirada, Sasuke aburrido por esa loca y Lee muy feliz de que su amigo se case.

Ni digamos que pasa en la cabeza de Sakura; Sakura amor está saltando de un pie mientras toma sake canta baila al mismo tiempo muy emocionada, Sakura perver estaba también feliz por que ese papi ricki se va a casar con ella y lo podrá manosear mucho mejor; Sakura estafadora estaba feliz porque esa loca dejo de ser mimo; Sakura tierna estaba desmayada, Sakura mal miraba a todas como las locas que son.

Neji estaba en shock no podía creer que esa loca le diga eso, pero ese mágico momento se perdió cuando se escuchó unas carcajadas y viendo de quien era, era nada más y nada menos que la misma Sakura.

-Te la creíste Neji.- dijo muy emocionada sin dejar de reír.- Eso significa que muy pronto me volveré una gran actriz.- dijo muy emocionada porque su sueño se cumpliría; todas las Sakura que estaban en su cabeza cayeron estilo anime menos Sakura mal que tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Estás loca.- fue lo único que pudo decir Neji y se dispuso a saltar _"No entiendo por que me emocioné cuando esa loca me dijo para casarnos, ni si quiera la conosco_- Neji frunció el seño al ver a Sakura apegarse a su brazo.-_Pero siento algo raro en ella, su chacra no es lo mismo que la Sakura que dijo que era mi novia y menos la que intentó asesinarnos, ni la de que estaba en el lago esa noche; no se porque pero es como si fueran diferentes personas"._

Siguieron saltando de rama en rama y para la mala suerte de Neji, Sasuke y Ten ten; era que Sakura se hizo muy amiga de Naruto y Lee, que a cada rato paraban diciendo pendejadas, como el de ser hokage, acerca de la llama de la juventud y ser una gran actriz y más mensadas.

* * *

Faltaba unos dos día para llegar a la aldea de la hoja, nuestro ninjas estaban acampando Sakura drama estaba muy emocionada por a ver aprendido varias cosas como ser fan de la flama de la juventud ya que Lee le estaba inculcando.

Todos estaban durmiendo, pero Sakura de un momento a otro se levantó y en eso vio la luna muy hermosa que le dio mucha alegría, pero luego se puso a llorar a mares haciendo despertar a Neji que se preocupó al verla así.

Pero eso paso y se vio que ahora tenía una mirada de tristeza y susurró.- Lo lamento Sakura drama.- dijo muy apenada pero es que ella quería ver la luna.

Neji no sabía a quien se dirigió o porque dijo Sakura drama, pero en eso la vio muy linda y tierna, viendo la luna que la hacia reflejar su rostro en eso ella volteó teniendo un sonrojo y le sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente fue Neji el primero en levantarse pero sintió un peso en su pecho y vio un manto de cabellos rosados y ahí estaba Sakura durmiendo acurrucándose más en él.

Neji sintió como el corazón le latía fuertemente pero lo ignoró y la echó en su lado donde dormía, y se fue a entrenar un poco.

* * *

Ya faltando un día para llegar a la aldea, Sakura estaba todo el tiempo sonrojada, haciéndola ver muy adorable haciendo que Lee se enamore de ella; pero en eso vieron a un señor que estaba estafando a una mujer.

-Estas personas dan asco.- dijo Sasuke y los demás asintieron.- Deberían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.-Todos no podían estar más de acuerdo con el teme de Sasuke.

Pero en eso Neji sintió que Sakura ya no estaba agarrada a su brazo, en eso la buscaron y la vieron yendo donde estaba el estafador.

-Yo te reto.- dijo Sakura muy emocionada porque ganaría dinero, así ya no era la Sakura tierna ya que cambió ahora es la Sakura estafadora.

Luego de un rato se ve al mismo hombre corriendo llorando ya que Sakura le ganó todo y ahora era pobre, ni siquiera tenía ropa.

Los ninjas de Konoha la miraban mientras negaban con la cabeza.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a Konoha.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- dijo Naruto muy feliz de ver que estaba en casa.-Lo malo es que ahora debemos entregar el informe y yo que quería ir a comer rameen.- dijo Naruto llorando.

A todos le salio una gran gota de sudor.

:::CONTINUARÁ:::  
Gracias por sus comentarios...

Bye bye.


End file.
